Get out my house
by CreekGnomes
Summary: He needs me, yes, but not for long.
1. Chapter 1

"Get out my house." Just because I know the words off by heart, hear them daily, doesn't mean I was prepared for them. I hate to think about when they would come into light, used in a harsh and scarily formal tone.

I'm in love with Tweek Tweak. Again, just because I know these words off by heart, think it daily, doesn't mean I expect it. Falling in love...It was quick, crazy and tempted me to no end, just like Tweek.

The first kiss. The first touch. The first time. I was in absolute bliss. I had dreamed of the day it would happen. The day I could mark the blonde as my own, hear his cries as I took him, embrace him as we lay, panting, in bed naked, and covered in sweat.

"Get out my house." It didn't hurt the most the first time. It actually hurts more and more over time. I'm falling desperately in love with the insomniac, and I don't know how to get back up.

I sometimes think of just breaking it off, ask what the hell we're even doing. But one look in those deliciously green orbs, and one warm touch, is all it takes for me to turn around, slap myself for thinking such a thing.

Oh, but how I wish I could come clean. Take Tweek into my arms, kiss him on the forehead and confess my love. What is stopping me? The knowledge. The truth.

I know Tweek doesn't love me. No, Tweek loves Clyde, I know this very well. In fact, I even know Clyde loves Tweek back. Both are just too awkward to admit it to eachother.

"Get out of my house." I'm the substitute. The replacement for Clyde. No matter how hard I make Tweek, no matter how gentle or rough I am, no matter how many times I can make Tweek scream my name, I'm still was almost nothing to Tweek.

Once, I heard Tweek shout Clyde's name as he came, and we just stopped, staring at each other as my heart broke into two. This time Tweek didn't even need to say the words, I just grabbed my clothes and hightailed out of there.

Tweek is like coffee. So warm, so tempting, so hot on your tongue. It can pull you in, make you feel addicted.

But coffee is not a solid. You can not hold it or grasp it. It slips between your fingers when you need it most.

What's keeping it in your hands is the cup. Remove the cup, and what happens? It spills everywhere. You can't catch it.

What's the cup made out of then, if Tweek is the coffee?

_Lies._

And that's why I can't tell the truth to Tweek. If I break the cup, I lose my coffee.

"Get out of my house."

"No." But I can't say that.

Times goes by, and that day gets closer. I make Tweek come from the sound of my voice, I overhear Clyde talking to Token about how he will ask Tweek out. I hold hands with Tweek on the way home, Clyde asks Tweek out to the movies.

I try. I try so hard. I really do. But fate is against me, and one day Tweek will get together with Clyde, or someone, anyone who isnt me.

One more thing about coffee... What happens there's no one to hold it, no one to feed their addictions on it?

It goes cold.

He needs me, yes, but not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get out of my house." I roll over and stare at him, seeing, for the first time, what he looks like after sex. How his normally wild, untameable blonde hair mats to his forehead, how his cheeks colour a deep, crimson red. I smile, and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't move, but I hear his break catch.

"No." I tell him firmly, shutting my eyes and falling back against the pillow.

"D-do you know how - nngh! - long I've been waiting for you to say that?" He asks me, and my eyes snap open. I cup his cheek, and lean in, kissing him gently and quickly, our mouths will closed, but our lips moving in sync.

"I love you." I dare to say, my heart racing. His beautiful eyes study my face anxiously, and I blink as he suddenly grins at me.

"I love you t-too." He whispers, snuggling into my embrace. I gulp. But what about Clyde? And all the times he told me to leave after sex? My mind goes Into overdrive; I must be turning into Tweek. I chuckle at that and he stares at me, shaking again from his nerves.

"What about Clyde?" I force myself to ask. Part of me wants me to say nothing, just stay in this perfect moment forever, but a bigger fraction begs for me to find out the truth behind everything, from the reason Tweek begun all this to what we even are now.

"Clyde? Argh! What does he have to do with anything?" He snaps, slightly agitated. I cringe and he flinches, biting his lip and muttering a small, quiet "Sorry."

I sigh. "I know... You love him Tweek." Tweek pulls away from my grip on him and sits up, his face the picture of confusion, embarrassment and irration.

"I don't love Clyde! Nngh! Why would you even say that?" I open my mouth but he carries on. "Do you not trust me?" My eyes narrow.

"Of course I don't trust you!" I yell. His pupils dilate in fear and I look down, eyes drooping. "Tweek... I don't even know what we are! Five months ago, you flung yourself at me... And here we are now! Tweek, what even are we? All you ever want is sex, and yeah sure, it's great, but I want to... I want to hold your hand, kiss and show you off to my friends, hug you whenever I just fucking feel like it! So I have to know, are you telling -" I stop as his eyes fill with tears.

"I-I thought we were dating." He mumbles, tears tolling down his cheeks, and my eyes widen. What? "I a-always kick you out because you act like... L-like, you're ashamed of me! You act like you hate me at school... And you don't tell me things! You didn't tell me you loved m-me! Otherwise I would have said the same thing ages ago!"

* * *

We talk for most of the night, finishing up with plain kisses and hugs, falling asleep in eachothers arms.

You know, I was wrong. It isn't lies that the cup is built from. No, it's something a lot more powerful that binds us together.

_Love. _


End file.
